Minecraft
Minecraft é um jogo de construção de sandbox criado pelo fundador da Mojang AB, Markus "Notch" Persson, inspirado em Infiniminer, Dwarf Fortress, Dungeon Keeper e nos jogos anteriores de Notch, Legend of the Chambered e RubyDung. A jogabilidade envolve jogadores interagindo com o mundo do jogo, colocando e quebrando vários tipos de blocos em um ambiente tridimensional. Nesse ambiente, os jogadores podem criar estruturas criativas, criações e ilustrações em servidores multiplayer e mundos singleplayer em vários modos de jogo. O Minecraft: Java Edition está disponível por € 23,95 (US $ 26,95, £ 17,95). Quando comprados, os modos de jogo para um ou vários jogadores podem ser jogados usando o iniciador autônomo para download. A demonstração oficial é gratuita, mas tem um limite de tempo. O desenvolvimento do Minecraft começou em 10 de maio de 2009 e as pré-encomendas para o jogo completo foram aceitas a partir de 13 de junho de 2009. A data oficial de lançamento do Minecraft era 18 de novembro de 2011. Em 4 de julho de 2018, o Java Edition é o segundo melhor vendendo jogos para PC de todos os tempos e atingiu 33 milhões de vendas em 7 de novembro de 2019. Em 16 de agosto de 2011, o Minecraft: Pocket Edition, a primeira edição a usar a base de código Bedrock Edition, foi lançada para o smartphone para jogos Sony Xperia Play. Depois que sua exclusividade com a Sony expirou, ela foi lançada para dispositivos Android em 7 de outubro de 2011, dispositivos iOS em 17 de novembro de 2011, dispositivos Fire OS em 13 de setembro de 2012 e Windows Phone 8.1 em 10 de dezembro de 2014 por US $ 6,99. O Bedrock Edition foi portado para plataformas não móveis pela primeira vez, começando com Minecraft: Windows 10 Edition em 29 de julho de 2015 e seguido por Minecraft: Gear VR Edition em 27 de abril de 2016 e Minecraft: Apple TV Edition e Minecraft : Fire TV Edition em 19 de dezembro de 2016. Em 1º de dezembro de 2016, a Pocket Edition atingiu 40 milhões de vendas. Em 19 de dezembro de 2016, o Pocket Edition para Windows Phone 8.1 foi oficialmente descontinuado. Foi substituída pelo Pocket Edition para Windows 10 Mobile em 22 de fevereiro de 2017. Em 24 de setembro de 2018, o Apple TV Edition foi oficialmente descontinuado. Em 9 de maio de 2012, o Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition foi lançado para o Xbox 360 no Xbox Live Arcade por US $ 19,99, onde posteriormente quebrou todos os recordes de vendas anteriores. O Xbox 360 Edition foi a primeira versão a usar a base de código conhecida como Legacy Console Edition. Foi seguido por Minecraft: PlayStation 3 Edition em 17 de dezembro de 2013, Minecraft: PlayStation 4 Edition em 4 de setembro de 2014, Minecraft: Xbox One Edition em 5 de setembro de 2014, Minecraft: PlayStation Vita Edition em 14 de outubro de 2014, Minecraft: Wii U Edition em 17 de dezembro de 2015 e Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition em 11 de maio de 2017. Todas as edições nesta base de código foram descontinuadas. Em 11 de fevereiro de 2013, o Minecraft: Pi Edition foi lançado para o Raspberry Pi. A Pi Edition foi projetada como uma ferramenta educacional para programadores iniciantes e os usuários foram incentivados a abrir e alterar o código do jogo usando sua API. Nunca houve atualizações subseqüentes e a edição foi oficialmente descontinuada. Em 15 de setembro de 2014, a Mojang AB e todos os seus ativos (incluindo Minecraft) foram comprados pela Microsoft por US $ 2,5 bilhões. O Minecraft China foi lançado em 5 de setembro de 2017 para iOS; 8 de agosto de 2017, para PC; e 12 de outubro de 2017, para Android. A jogabilidade é semelhante às edições Java e Bedrock, mas é gratuita para jogar. Após um período de teste beta, o Minecraft: Education Edition foi lançado em 1 de novembro de 2016 por US $ 5 por usuário por ano. A Education Edition contém recursos que tornam o Minecraft mais acessível e eficaz em sala de aula. Em 13 de setembro de 2017, o Minecraft: New Nintendo 3DS Edition foi lançado para os novos Nintendo 3DS, New Nintendo 3DS XL e New Nintendo 2DS XL. Esta edição foi oficialmente descontinuada em 15 de janeiro de 2019. Em 18 de setembro de 2017, a versão original do Minecraft foi renomeada para Minecraft: Java Edition. Pouco tempo depois, em 20 de setembro de 2017, a Atualização Better Together para Bedrock Edition foi lançada no Android, iOS, Fire OS, Windows 10, Samsung Gear VR e Fire TV, e nas edições Pocket Edition, Windows 10 Edition, Gear VR Edition e Fire TV Edition foram renomeados para ter o título único Minecraft sem nome de edição. Uma porta do Bedrock Edition para a plataforma Xbox One foi lançada naquele dia, descontinuando e substituindo o Xbox One Edition original, e uma porta do Bedrock Edition para a plataforma Nintendo Switch foi lançada em 21 de junho de 2018, descontinuando e substituindo o Nintendo Switch original Edição. A plataforma final para receber o Bedrock Edition foi o PlayStation 4 em 10 de dezembro de 2019, substituindo o PlayStation 4 Edition. Em 17 de maio de 2019, um jogo móvel spin-off, Minecraft Earth, foi anunciado oficialmente e entrou em beta fechado em 16 de julho de 2019. Earth é um jogo de realidade aumentada em que os jogadores podem construir estruturas e coletar materiais, viajando para o real- locais de vida. O Minecraft vendeu 180 milhões de cópias em todas as plataformas a partir de novembro de 2019, tornando-o o videogame mais vendido Modos de jogo Sobrevivência O modo de sobrevivência é um dos principais modos de jogo no Minecraft. Os jogadores devem coletar recursos, construir estruturas, combater mobs, comer e explorar o mundo em um esforço para prosperar e sobreviver. Mobs credits to Minecraft wiki